Only A Fool
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: (One-Shot) While visiting Konoha on a mission, Temari one night leaves the Village to go Train. Only to then get confronted and get into a argument with her supposed "Village Guide" about kissing? Romance/Humor Rated T, (Temari/Shikamaru) Enjoy!


**A/N: There is just something about Shikamaru that I really do love, and I just absolutely love the idea of him and Temari as a couple. So after being blessed with this idea, I couldn't help but write it! **

**(As always I don't own Naruto, and I hope you enjoy the story!) **

* * *

**~ Only A Fool Would ~ **

It was just about past one in the morning in the Village of Konoha. The many stores in the village closed, and the usually busy roads were now all but empty. Just about everything was quiet, except for the on and off distant sharp howls of wind that came from one of the distant training grounds inside the forest on the outside of the village.

"HA!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan swiftly, though forcefully towards one of the towering trees that stood in front of her. Three pillars of wind slamming into the tree harshly, though surprisingly not quite enough to snap the tree in half.

"Damn, still not enough." Temari said to herself out loud as she leaned heavily against her fan, exhausted from all the training that she had been doing and lack of sleep.

Too tired to want to try again, she then set her fan on the grassy forest floor as she too then layed across the cold grass. As she then gazed up at the still dark sky about to close her eyes, when suddenly she heard movement in the nearby trees.

"Show yourself now! Or regret it later!" Temari yelled as she quickly sat up and reached for the hilt of her fan, preparing herself for a fight. Only to unconsciously let out a brief sigh of relief as the strange person turned out to be none other than her supposed "Village guide."

His slender yet strangely built body shape and odd pineapple shaped hairstyle being a dead give away.

"So it seems my suspicion was right." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he then made his way over to where Temari was sitting, his hands in his pockets as he took a seat on the grass arm length distance next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought for sure someone like you would be sleeping right about now." Temari said calmly as she looked over at Shikamaru slightly curious.

"I'm your Village Guide, so its my job to look after you while you stay here. Though it really does suck getting up this freakin early." Shikamaru said tiredly. As he put both his hands behind his head and layed down into the grass closing his eyes.

"Well sometimes a ninja must wake up this early to train and do missions." Temari said seriously as she too layed back into the grass.

"Or you can just sleep in and train later on in the day." Shikamaru said almost smugly, causing Temari to instantly feel agitated.

"And with a lazy attitude like that you'll never find a wife." Temari replied back a bit too sharply as she sat up. This causing Shikamaru to open his eyes and raise an eyebrow up at her.

"Women? Hn. Their all so loud and dramatic, I don't even think I even want one." Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone. His brown eyes looking directly into Tamari's eyes, as if he was directing his comment straight at her.

Temari being as quick to anger as she is, had to hold herself back from blowing up in apparent rage. Was _he_ trying to say that, _she_ in fact was_ loud_ and _dramatic_?!

"Ha! Well I don't think you could even get one, you've probably never have even kissed a woman before or even know how." Temari said smugly, feeling quite proud of herself with that remark determined to get "the last word in". As she looked over at Shikamaru, who now sat up onto his elbows wearing a unreadable expression.

"You don't know that." Shikamaru said calmly as he looked over at Temari, who then began to laugh.

"Anyone woman who would let you kiss them, would be-" Temari then gasped, what she was going to say being abruptly cut off. As Shikamaru then rolled onto her, looking down at her intently as he pinned her to the grassy ground.

"Would be what?" Shikamaru said his brown eyes looking down intensely at her surprised expression. As he himself found it very hard not to grin at the girl's obviously caught off guard look.

"W-Would be..." Temari said her heart pounding wildly in her chest. As she was trying hard to fight off the blush that was already deepening on her face, due to Shikamaru's closeness.

Though suddenly to both of their surprises, Shikamaru then found himself unable to resist as he slowly dipped down and pressed his lips gently against Temari's.

Temari almost instantly returned his kiss with equal force, as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards herself.

They stayed kissing each other for a while until they finally were forced to pull back for air, both of their faces covered in a obvious blush.

"Your never finished your sentence. Any girl that let me kiss them would be what?" Shikamaru said with a grin. As he continued loking down at a very red in the face Temari.

"A fool!" Temari said as she then in a flustered manner pushed Shikamaru off of her. As she stood up, grabbed her fan, and began walking back towards the village, though with a blush very evident on her face as she left a grinning Shikamaru still laying in the grass.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it;D Thanks again for reading and Please do REVIEW and Favorite!**


End file.
